


Fair Game

by tinarebekka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Beads, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinarebekka/pseuds/tinarebekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s bought a new toy. The question is: for whom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Harry Potter Kinkfest and first posted on Livejournal on Feb 4th, 2011.

Draco Malfoy has a hard time remaining on his feet as he’s laughing tears. When he feels he has regained some level of control over himself, he calls for his boyfriend/partner/whatever he’s called these days. 

“Harry? Harry, I’m home!” 

When he gets no immediate answer, Draco focuses his attention on the six-year-old boy sitting on the floor on a few blankets, happily playing with a new toy. What he doesn’t know is that it’s not meant for him to play with. Draco kneels down beside him. 

“Teddy…hey… Where’s your godfather, hmm?” 

The young man doesn’t reach for the toy just yet, he’s afraid the child won’t give it up without a fight. Teddy tends to be a bit possessive. 

“Making dinner,” Teddy explains. He allows Draco to ruffle his hair but then his patience is exhausted. “Draco, I found this and unpacked it as well as I could, but there’s this stupid string and it won’t break, no matter how hard I pull. It makes playing with the marbles a bit complicated and boring,” he complained. “They’re great fun, I like the different sizes, but it would be better if they were loose.” 

After taking a closer look, Draco notices that Teddy has built some sort of obstacle course for the ‘marbles’ and is flipping them through it. Of course, it’s made harder by the fact that when he nudges one of them, the rest try to follow. 

“So, can you spell them loose?” Teddy asks impatiently when Draco didn’t reply immediately. 

It’s not really Draco’s fault, though. He’s doing his best not to start laughing again. He has a clear idea what the child is playing with and no, cutting the string is not really an option. One certainly doesn’t want to risk losing one of them. 

“Merlin, only you, Harry, only you…” Draco mutters under his breath before he addresses Teddy, “I’m going to help Harry with dinner, okay? You…just play a bit more and food will be ready before you know it.” 

Teddy nods, for the moment forgetting there was something he wanted. Apparently, the promise of a meal within a short time does the trick and Draco flees toward the kitchen before he starts pleading again. 

~+~+~ 

Teddy has gone home, having been picked up by his grandmother hours ago, and Draco and Harry are retreating to their bedroom. 

“Okay, Harry, when did you get Teddy’s new toy?” 

“You know very well that it wasn’t meant for Teddy to play with,” Harry mutters, shrugging off his robes. “And you can stop making fun of me now. I get that I’m an idiot, thank you very much.” 

“Stop pouting.” Draco is smiling and steps closer to him. “At least the wrapping was neutral enough and he won’t run around telling everyone about Uncle Harry’s anal beads.” 

“I spelled it that way. I was worried someone would see me with it.” 

“Yes, paranoia has its advantages,” Draco commends. Only Harry will worry about something like that. But, maybe he has his reasons. He’s used to people being curious about his every move ever since he came to Hogwarts. “However, it’s also fortunate that it was brand new when he got his hands on it. Otherwise…” He trails off and shudders. 

“Are you saying my cleaning charms aren’t satisfactory?” Harry wants to know. He’s stopped undressing and turns to Draco, a scowl on his face. 

“They’re working wonderful but it still would be creepy. Agreed?” 

“Agreed.” Harry grins for a moment before his face falls once more. “Nothing about this situation is very sexy, huh? It was meant to be a surprise for you. I’m sorry.” He turns toward the bathroom and disappears behind the door. 

Draco knows exactly what he’s talking about and he’s feeling sorry for him. Lately Harry’s been trying so hard to make their sex life more interesting – not that there have been complaints before, of course. Clearly, he deserves some help. He pulls out his wand and dims the light in the room. Then he strips the bed of the rumpled linen, putting on new ones with a few well placed spells and wand movements. There are moments where he hates being Molly Weasley’s adopted son-in-law a little less than usual. 

Last but not least Draco casts a discreet cleaning charm on himself; he hasn’t been sweating but housework always leaves him feeling dirty, and he makes sure that he is positioned enticingly on the bed. He’s still wearing his robes because he’s aware how much Harry likes undressing him himself. 

It doesn’t take Harry long to finish his shower and soon he returns to the bedroom. He’s still rubbing his wet hair – Draco will never understand why he refuses to use a drying charm since his hair would be grateful, and hasn’t yet noticed the result of Draco’s efforts. That’s okay, though, he’s just going to enjoy the view for now. 

“Wow, you’ve been busy.” The towel’s sent flying toward the bathroom. “Having plans?” 

“I’m interested in what you had planned for us tonight,” Draco tells him, keeping his voice low and seductive. Harry’s eyes light up. 

“Where did you put them?” 

Draco lazily points toward his body. 

“Not already…?” 

“No, I wouldn’t deprive you of that honour. But I thought warming them up would be a good idea. Glass is awfully cold,” Draco explains and lifts his shirt long enough for Harry to catch a glimpse of the toy lying on his stomach. 

“I would have warmed them but that works, too.” Harry shifts closer. “That dark red looks lovely on your pale skin.” 

He reaches for Draco’s already unbuttoned robes and pushes them off his shoulders, coaxing Draco to lift his arms one after the other. Next is the shirt, followed by Draco’s trousers. 

“No underwear?” Harry grins, trailing his fingers up Draco’s inner thigh. He seems to like what he sees. 

“I must have forgotten to put them on after my shower.” Robes are necessary to make one look impeccable, underwear is not. Priorities. Draco turns his head to the side, facing his boyfriend, and beckons him to come closer. 

“One moment, we’ve still got to get rid of your socks.” 

“It’s cold,” Draco protests. 

“No for much longer,” Harry promises. He skids down and removes the socks, then crawls up Draco’s body, kissing and nipping the areas he passes on the way. Draco giggles when Harry focuses on the hollow of his right leg a bit too much, that tickles, but he quickly forgets about that when Harry eventually buries his head between Draco’s legs. 

“Unf…” Draco moans quietly. 

Harry is getting comfortable where he is, lying on his stomach and settling down for the long run. He wraps a hand around the base of Draco’s cock; his mouth completes the job by taking excellent care of the rest. He twirls his tongue around the tip, stabbing the tiny slit and eventually he swallows it down as far as he can. Draco groans, hoping it’s enough to show Harry his appreciation. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to talk right now. 

The hand that has been playing with Draco’s balls for a short wonderful moment disappears and Harry’s scrambling to his knees. He’s fumbling around but then he must have found whatever he’s been searching for because the hand is back where it should be. 

Propping himself up on a few pillows so he can watch Harry more easily, Draco notices that the anal beads that are supposed to by lying beside him are not there anymore. 

“Harry…” 

Just then, Harry steps up his efforts and Draco forgets what he’s wanted to ask. He’s threading his fingers in Harry’s hair and gets lost in the moment. 

His name being called cuts through to his awareness and he realizes that Harry must have tried to get his attention for a while. He blinks and catches green eyes staring at him, an amused glint in them. 

“Is this really what you want?” Harry’s holding the anal beads up for Draco to see. 

“Of course it is. I don’t understand what’s supposed to be so exciting about them, but if it involves you and my arse I’m all for it,” Draco answers flippantly. He doesn’t feel as confident as he wants to appear but he trusts that Harry won’t pick anything that’s no fun. 

Draco relaxes deliberately and closes his eyes, deciding to wait more or less patiently for Harry to start doing whatever he is supposed to do. He’s just finished that thought when a finger applies some lubrication on his hole before the first tiny bead breaches him. 

“Cold!” Draco squeals, eyes wide open, immediately tries to wriggle away from the cold intrusion. 

One hand holds him in place by pressing his hip into the mattress, while the other inserts the second bead. Harry tries for a moment to resume the blowjob but he’s too busy giggling. Draco wraps both legs around Harry’s torso and pulls him back to where he wants him. Eventually he seems to get the hint. Draco closes his eyes again. 

“Huh… Oh.” The third bead has joined the others and therefore they get shoved further in and they’re not feeling cold anymore. It’s nice, he’s got to admit, and the increasing size is a huge turn-on. He’s briefly wondering how many of them he’ll be able to take but that’s before Harry sucks down his cock to the root and swallows around him. 

An indefinite amount of beads later Draco’s close, really close. If Harry, the bastard, would stop squeezing the base of his cock, he’d have fallen over the edge hours ago. Hours! His hands hold the sheets in an iron grip; he needs something, anything, to ground him. 

“Harry…” a hoarse voice groans. “Please…” 

Finally, Harry loosens his grip and Draco’s starting to come hard. Just then Harry pulls those devilish anal beads out, the biggest one first, and Draco’s screaming his head off. 

The first thing Draco hears when he’s coming back to his senses is Harry muttering something about “one hell of a chain reaction” and he would laugh if he had some breath left to do so. Instead he smacks him weakly on the arms and attempts to roll to his side. Sadlly, he’s not allowed to fall asleep as he plans to after the torture he’s had to endure. Not that he’s complaining. 

“Here. My turn!” The anal beads are thrust in Draco’s face and Harry, an eager expression on his face, flops down beside him. “That was amazing and I really want to try it, too. Come on,” Harry whines. “It’s only fair.” 

Draco’s gaze travels along Harry’s body. Okay, he certainly hasn’t been lying. That looks almost painful and Draco can’t help it. He’s such a softie when it comes to Harry and so he complies. 

-THE END-


End file.
